Thunderstorm
by kllaudya
Summary: Luffy always been afraid of thunderstorm but who is that will help in these difficult times? Warning: fem! LuffyxKidd and of course, I don't own One Piece.


Well this idea came to me when it started raining here and I thought, if Luffy is afraid of thunder who's going to be with her at such times? Kidd course.

Hehe. well Kidd will 24 and Luffy will 23 although it isn't important to the story.

Attention I do not own One Piece unfortunately if I owned I would be the happiest person in the world right now.

* * *

I was working in my workshop when a thunder burst in the sky. I stopped what I was doing and looked out the window, it was raining heavily and the next thunder should be close.

"What goes Kidd?" Killer asked.

I looked for Killer and went back to staring out the window.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of thunder" Killer scoffed.

"Even looks damned!" I yelled at him.

"Then what goes?" Killer asked with slight concern in his voice.

"Is Luffy, she is afraid of thunder," I muttered.

"Then what are you still doing here?" he laughed.

"Uh?" I turned to him confused.

"You can go. We don't have much movement now," Killer said.

"Really? But will still so much to do here ," I said.

"I think that I withstood out for a day, Kidd"

I smiled, Killer has always been my best friend and always helped me. I packed my things and I headed for the door.

"Thanks for that" I said as I left.

"Yes, yes" I heard murmurs of Killer behind me.

I ran toward the car, damn, it was raining too much for a summer day!

I got in my car and turned it on, damn why doesn't turn on this shit!? I cursed all of cars to the world right now.

After a few failed attempts to connect me to the fucking car, he finally picked up. I drove as fast as he could, the truth is that the fucking rain and fucking huge line of cars did not help at all. I ended up going down the road less busy which also was more kept further. Damn people who have to go home on a rainy day and delay me!

I got to the parking lot near my apartment and put my car there. Was still a bit far from my apartment unfortunately it looks like I'll have to go running.

I got out of the car and started running toward my apartment. I live with Luffy about one year but I will dated three years. I never had a relationship as enduring like that but I can tell that we are happy. Luffy is boring, eater, a lot, child, sleepyhead ... has many faults, but she is the only one that I really liked in my entire life.

I arrived at the door of the house and tried found my key. I had not in my pocket, shit, probably left it in the car. Curse! Why today!?

Still good that Luffy left the door open, she probably ran into the house without worrying about the possible people who can come here at home, she is sometimes so naive. Sigh. She will not change never.

I went home, I was a mess as always. I walked down the aisle and I tried to see some sign of life, I walking toward the living room and I saw a figure wrapped in several blankets. surely this figure was full of fear.

"Luffy?" I asked softly as I approached the couch.

Luffy immediately turned to me with eyes shining with relief "KIDD!"

I approached quickly and sat on the couch beside her.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yes I am" Luffy grinned at me. But the smile lasted a very short time when another thunderclaps happened.

Luffy quickly jumped into my lap and grabbed me tightly sobbing.

"Shhhhhh, calm down" I whispered in her ear as I made small circles on her back.

Another thunderclaps happened this time even harder. Luffy grabbed me like I was a salvation post. I caught her in bridal style and shifted me to the room.

I placed gently Luffy on the bed and she pulled me back.

"You're wet" Luffy said.

"Yes, the car park is a bit far"

Luffy smiled slightly.

"But I have more important issues to deal with now," I said as I gave her a soft kiss, she replied immediately but the damn thunder blew it causing the breathing of Luffy stayed in throat. She held me tight.

"Shhh Luffy, come on, you think I'm going to leave a stupid thunder takes you?" I asked.

"Promise?" Luffy raised her head and looked at me with eyes shining with relief.

"Of course, if he comes here to catch you he will suffer much" I smiled at her. Luffy smiled back.  
Since I met Luffy I always tried to calm her down when there was thunder, of course when we started dating the methods have also changed.

I gave one more kiss in Luffy "You see? The thunder has passed "

Luffy turned his gaze to the window. The rain had stopped and some rays of sun went out the window making Luffy smiling truly what caused me a warm feeling in the stomach.

"Now we can address the other matters?" Luffy asked.

"Other matters?"

"Yes, you are still wet and then you will end up catching a cold" Luffy whispered.

"And what can we do then?" I said kissing Luffy.

"Maybe we can go take a bath together," Luffy said between kisses.

I smiled and took her in my arms. God how I love my girlfriend.

* * *

You can review if you want I would be very happy ;)


End file.
